Ryder
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: Eight years ago Bonnie Bennett disappeared off the face of the supernatural map. Now she's returned to Mystic Falls for the wedding of her cousin Lucy to Klaus Mikaelsen. How will the residents react to not just her and five guys known as The Sons of Ipswich showing up, but a little girl who calls her 'mommy' as well?
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i do not own the vampire diaries. if i did, oh if i did, things would have gone down the hill in season three. but i don't own it but i would like to own up to that i want to slap julie plec for letting it let out of hand. *ahem* anyways, the only character i own is ryder. i also don't own the covenant characters.

enjoy

* * *

1/4: The Invitation

Kol Mikaelsen sat in the parlor of his brother's-no his family's as Nik liked to refer to it nowadays-mansion. In his hand, pressed against his forehead as he silently mopes is a glass of vodka. Bourbon doesn't do much for him anymore and whiskey just goes down without a burn. Vodka was the drink for him. It helped self tortured and relived him of his human emotions.

It wasn't that he normally moped around. Elijah and Rebekah could vouch for that. He was usually off killing a teenage couple when he felt like it or thinking of ways to burn Elena Gilbert slowly in the sunlight. The little bitch was a part of the reason why he was so down. Even Caroline Forbes, the little baby vampire who reminded him of his darling sister, had cut her ties with the former doppelganger. In the last eight years, Elena's only company had been her brother and Damon. Stefan had left town and the last the Mikaelsen clan knew of him, he was settled in California with a African-Dominican female photographer named Charlie. The Gilbert girl was devastated and mourned the lose of her "first love" in Damon's bed.

God if he could count how many times she "mourned" with that idiot. Damon obviously didn't learn his lessons. Katerina hadn't been enough; at least she owned up to admitting she loved both brothers once upon a time. But her heart belonged to Stefan. Damon either needed to have the Petrova obsession beat out of him (Kol was up for that, he needed a good reason to test out his bat again) or he needed to do what Stefan did and leave Mystic Falls.

The Original downed the rest of his drink and chucked the empty glass into the burned out fireplace. The shattering of the object against the bricks alerted Nik from his sketching. The hybrid looked at his brother and sighed, closing the pad. "What's the matter now, Kol?" he asked.

The younger said nothing. Klaus decided to take a pitch up to bat at the metaphorical plate and opened his mouth.

"Kol, it's been eight years. She isn't going to come back. Not after what Elena did."

Kol growled deep in his throat. It was primal and the blonde saw how the veins crawled up his neck and towards his eyes. Eight years ago, everything had been perfect in Kol's life. He had found the one thing even Klaus thought he needed. He found love in the form of Bonnie Bennett.

The young witch had enchanted his brother. Thought they had met only once before then, when Bonnie had assisted in trying to kill them all, Kol had fallen deeply in love with the fiery woman. It had been after Elena had become a vampire and during the months she was trying to gain control. His brother and the Bennett had met at the Grille and just talked.

From then on, it was late night visits and telephone calls. Around month four, Kol had been invited into her house. But it was the night before everything crumpled around them that Klaus knew just how much they loved each other. Bonnie had given Kol her innocence, and Kol had allowed her to finally let him feel love again.

Klaus could remember it only because he had been leaving to go to the bar. He had gotten his body back, why not celebrate it with a drink? He had heard Kol's declaration of love towards her and he knew where it would go from there. He had come to the smell of sex. He knew what had happened.

The next night, Bonnie was gone before Kol could show up at her doorstep. Elena had killed Jamie and the girl's father. Bonnie was alone. She had nothing left. Klaus had run into her, tried to talk her out of it for Kol's sake. But the witch was adamant, she wanted out. Elena had ripped away what family she had left. She gave Klaus a small trinket to give to Kol, then climbed into her Prius and never looked back.

No one had heard from her since.

Bonnie Bennett had dropped off the supernatural map.

"I don't care Nik!" Kol shouted, his hand clenched. Around his ring finger was the silver promise ring Bonnie had left for him. Klaus knew the inscription: 'Yours Forever'. "That little bitch took her from me and I'll be damned if I don't kill her for it."

"Bonnie would not have wanted it."

"Elena murdered her family." Kol's voice was shaky.

"I agree with Kol," came a new voice. Both turned to see Lucy Bennett leaning against the doorway. She was dressed in nothing but her undergarments and one of Klaus's shirts that just hit past her thighs. "My little cousin lost so much Nik. I would want revenge too. Family sticks up for family. But its on Bonnie's terms. If I can find her and when she comes back."

"Why would she come back?" Rebekah asked walking up to the woman. "Elena burned the bridge between them then she destroyed her family. I don't see why she would want to be in the same town as her."

Lucy held up a single sheet of paper. Klaus smiled, knowing that it was.

Their wedding invitation.

"Bonnie may hate Elena but she's come to enjoy Nik. Besides I'm not having that doppel-bitch anywhere near my wedding. Damon neither. Got it Elijah?" the witch snapped at the suit-wearing man as he walked down the stairs with his partner of three years, Alaric Saltzman.

"Of course Lucy."

"You'd better."

Kol sighed. He hoped it worked. He wanted Bonnie back so much. "How do you plan on finding her?"

"I have a hunch where she might be." Lucy said and went towards the phone. She dialed a number and waited for the person on the other line to pick up.

"Hello?" came a tired male voice.

"Hello Caleb, is my little cousin there with you?"

* * *

Caleb Danvers awoke to the sound of his cellphone ringing. He groaned and opened it. "Hello?"

"Hello Caleb, is my little cousin there with you?" Came a familiar voice. Lucy Bennett.

"Lucy? What are you calling me at ten in the morning for?"

"I just asked you."

"You're looking for Bon?" he asked.

"Yup."

Shit. He rolled out of bed and walked out his room. "Look Lucy, I'd love to help but I don't know where Bon is. I haven't talked to her in a few years."

"She's gotta be somewhere Caleb. A Bennett doesn't just go cold under the radar."

Caleb paused in front of the room to his left, peering in at the sleeping child before turning his attention back on Lucy. "I'll let you know if she's around." He ended the call and placed his phone in his sweats pocket. He opened the door and found the child was sleeping next to her mother. The little girl looked no older than seven years old, with hair that was curled and a lighter tone of caramel then her mother's. The male witch turned to go down the stairs when a small voice stopped him.

"Uncle Caleb," he craned his head to see his god-daughter looking at him with large eyes. "Are you gonna go make breakfast?"

"Yup," he grinned. "Blueberry and strawberry pancakes with scrambled eggs and soy milk. Just for you, princess. Wanna help?"

The little girl smiled. "I'll keep momma company," she answered looking down at her sleeping mother. "She looks sad when she sleeps."

If only she knew, Caleb pondered and nodded his head. "I'll see you in a bit munchkin."

"Okay."

* * *

Bonnie Bennett hummed as she walked through the grocery store. It was noon and she had about half an hour before she had to pick up her daughter. Caleb had gone off to make sure Reid didn't do anything stupid and taken Pogue with him. Tyler and Chase would be by later on to see how their little princess was doing, along with their "queen". The witch giggled softly to herself.

Those five boys thought of her as their savior. When she showed up eight years ago, they had been in the middle of a civil war. Chase had come back from "the dead" and was after Tyler. The youngest Son, whose family had an alliance with the Bennett line, had been the older boy's obsession. Bonnie had held them realize that they didn't need to let the power control them and helped Chase get over his addiction.

Ten months later, the six of them welcomed the little bundle of joy she had been carrying. Bonnie's smile widened at the thought of her daughter. Ryder was a sweet child, almost nothing like her father. The only similarities between them were the eyes, and her smile. Not just her happy smile, but any smile that crossed her lips.

Those were all Kol's.

Her heart tightened at the thought of her former lover. Eight years and the ache and need for him had not gone. She could go to Lucy but what good would that do? Last she heard from Caroline, her cousin was taming Niklaus Mikaelsen. That didn't shock her. Klaus had a fascination for witches and if he found not just fascination but love as well in Lucy, she gave them her blessing.

She had fallen in love with Klaus's psychopathic younger brother. How could she judge them?

After purchasing her items and walking out the store, the witch was met with a sight that made her heart stop. Leaning against her car with a carefree smile, dressed in his usual gray long sleeved V-neck and jeans, was Klaus. The hybrid hadn't changed one bit. Granted, his hair was looking just a bit shaggier but she wouldn't say a word. He pushed off her car and waltzed right up to her.

"Hello love," he greeted and held open his arms. Bonnie just stood there and then glanced around, searching for Rebekah or Elijah. Or Kol. Klaus seemed to recognize her fear and chucked lightly. "Relax deary. It's just you and me. Now come over here and give your future in law a hug."

Bonnie's eye brows shot to her hairline. "In law?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a single sheet of paper. She reached for it and started down at the words. An invitation to the union of Niklaus Mikaelsen and Lucinda Bennett was to be held on November 15th in Mystic Falls, Virgina. Emerald eyes met blue ones. "You're marrying Lucy?'

"You sound shocked."

"A bit," she whispered. "I knew you and Lucy were together. I just didn't know you two were going that far."

Klaus placed his hand over his dead heart, looking offended. "You wound me love."

Bonnie sighed before glancing down at her watch. "Shit!" she cursed. She had only five minutes to go pick up Ryder. Turning to Klaus she knew he wouldn't move. He was too strong for an aneurism and setting him on fire in board daylight wasn't going to work either. "Get in the car," she said regretting each syllable.

Grinning, the blonde man opened the door and got inside. After starting up the car, he turned to the witch. "So where are we off to?" he questioned.

* * *

Klaus had to admit, he was a bit shocked when Bonnie pulled up to a elementary school. He could see children running to and fro, tossing around balls, laughing with their friends and just being children. He missed that, missed being so innocent to the dangers around him. He snapped out of his thoughts when Bonnie opened the door and got out, the hybrid following suit. He watched as her eyes landed one child in particular. A little girl who was dressed in a hot pink cardigan and a white and accented pink dress.

She was singing softly to a group of birds, her eyes closed and her fingers grazing the top of a baby blue jay. Her hair was pulled back in a bun, the color the same as Bonnie's while her skin tone was a tad bit lighter. Klaus turned to Bonnie, who looked at the child with an emotion he never saw in his own mother's eyes, not even in Abby Bennett's whenever they talked of Bonnie. He saw motherly devotion, love and a fierce protective gleam that just screamed Bonnie.

He chuckled, so soft he knew Bonnie could not see it. "She's his daughter," he says it without hesitation, without question. Bonnie just nodded her head. "You never came back because of her."

"Because I didn't want anything to happen to her," Bonnie assured. "Elena killed not just my step brother, but my father as well. I can not allow anything to happen to my child."

"What about Kol?"

Bonnie's entire form deflated. "I wanted to go back to him. I still do. But how can I after what I did? I left him without so much as a goodbye."

Klaus frowned softly. "How was I able to find you? Lucy had tried a locator spell and it didn't work."

Bonnie frowned. "I've been hidden for the last eight years. I haven't really used magic except for helping the Sons."

Klaus's eyes turned on the eight year old child, who was looking at them with curious brown eyes. Eyes that belonged to his brother. "Could she have done it?"

"It's possible," Bonnie mused. "She's done accidental magic before but she doesn't like using her powers."

"Why?"

"Ryder has Kol's temper. When you've angered her, it's deadly." Bonnie sighed. "She had an incident she doesn't like to talk about. I love my child and so I will not speak on what it is."

"Understood." Klaus said.

The little girl came running out of the school gate a few moments later. "Mommy!" she cried and jumped into her mother's arms. Bonnie giggled and kissed both of her cheeks.

"Hey princess." Bonnie cooed.

The child blushed. "Mo-om! I'm not five anymore."

Bonnie laughed. She looked at Klaus, sighed and set her child down. "Ry, I'd like you to meet someone."

The little girl looked at him, tilting her head to the side in curiosity. Klaus smiled, she was Kol's daughter alright. Kol used to do that same thing when they were children, stare at you in curiosity while secretly planning on how to have some kind of fun. He knelt down and extended his hand.

"Hello sweetheart, what's your name?"

The child looked at her mother, who nodded, before turning to the hybrid. "Ryder."

"Well Ryder, my name is Niklaus." he took her hand and placed a small kiss on her knuckles.

She raised an eyebrow in wonder. "Your name sounds cool."

"Ryder," Bonnie laughed. "Klaus tell her your relation to her."

"Very well," the blonde man smirked. "Ryder dear, did you know you have a dad?"

"I know, I just don't know what happened to him." Ryder sighed. "Mama doesn't like to talk about it because she gets sad so I don't ask anymore. Are you my father?"

"No dear," Klaus answered. "I'm your uncle, your father is my brother."

Ryder's eyes widened before she looked back her mom. "I have another uncle?"

"From your father's side, you have five," Bonnie smiled and sighed. "But three have passed on, sweetie. I'm sorry you never got to meet them."

Ryder pouted and turned to her new found uncle. He looked sad too and she stepped forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry for your losses uncle Niklaus. I have a feeling my uncles were wonderful people."

Klaus thought of his brothers. While he never knew one of them, since he died before even Elijah was born, he was sure he would have been a wonderful brother and a good man. Finn, despite his hatred of what he had become, was a good man. He just wanted a family with the woman he loved. Henrick had been able to even grow into adulthood. He had been taken from their family from a stupid risk and to this day, Klaus would forever blame himself for his brother's misfortune. But even he was a sweet child, quiet, but sweet.

"They were little one, they were." He said in assurance.

Bonnie watched the display. She looked down at the invitation in her hand and sighed. Looks like she was going to have some packing to do.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: i do not own the vampire diaries. if i did, oh if i did, things would have gone down the hill in season three. but i don't own it but i would like to own up to that i want to slap julie plec for letting it let out of hand. *ahem* anyways, the only character i own is ryder. i also don't own the covenant characters.

For those who have seen or at least know of the Hunger Games, my vision of Ryder is Amandla Stenberg, who portrayed Rue of District 11 and one of my favorite characters, but just a tad bit younger in my eyes to kind of fit the bill. Also Ryder is seven years old, but she's close to eight so if I state that she is either seven or eight, it's just because I get her age slightly mixed up.

enjoy

* * *

2/4: Meet the Family

"If you're heading out, so are we," Caleb said with determination. Ryder was in the kitchen with Klaus watching the hybrid make dinner for all of them. Bonnie sat across from the five male witches. Reid and Pouge positioned on a side of Caleb like his right and left hand men, while Tyler sat nestled in his boyfriend, Chase's, lap with his head resting on his shoulder. "We're family Bonnie, and we stick together."

Bonnie smiled softly. "I'd like for you all to come. But I don't think its a wise choice. Not after what Elena did."

"We can take her," Reid said with assurance. "We know she hurt badly and we're willing to go to any lengths to protect you and Ryde. Some of us have been through what you went through."

The other three nodded in agreement. They all knew what it was like to loose someone you love and them worry about loosing another person. Pouge had lost Kate after the first Chase incident. She had found out about his secret and dumped him for Aaron Abbot. Sarah hadn't been able to take knowing that her boyfriend was a magic user and killed herself. Tyler lost his dad and Chase had always been alone, granted he had killed his own adopted parents and his biological father, but he knew it hurt.

"You guys," Bonnie spoke with slightly misty eyes.

"We love you Bon-Bon," Chase smiled. "We're not letting you go."

"Or Ryder either. That little princess has grown on all of us." Tyler added.

The young mother sighed. There was no getting around this when they made up their minds. "Alright."

In the kitchen, Ryder watched as Klaus moved through the kitchen with ease. She bit her lower lip and decided to ask the question that had been on her mind. "What is my father like?"

Klaus paused and looked at her. "What has your mother told you?"

"That he was bat crazy before he met her." Ryder responded. The hybrid bit back a laugh.

"That basically sums him up," he assured. "But since he met your mother, he had more tamed. He only killed if the person meant harm to his family or your mom. He also tried to find her after she left, ever since he's been a tortured soul."

Ryder's eyes narrowed softly. "Do you think he'll feel better if Mama comes back?"

"I know he will," Klaus smiled and bent down, pecking her forehead affectionately. "And he's going to love you sweetheart."

The seven year old beamed up at him.

* * *

Rebekah Mikaelsen watched as Klaus's car pulled up in front of the manor a day later. Kol was out with Alaric and Elijah so she, Caroline, Tyler and Lucy would be the ones to greet him. The door to the driver's seat swung open and she watched as he waltzed over to the back seat and she could suddenly hear not one but two heartbeats. Her brows knitted together in a frown as confusion etched into her eyes. Had he not gone to get the witch that allured Kol eight years ago? She hoped he had returned with Bonnie. She was not about entertain the annoying little baby vampire that occupied the parlor.

Bonnie Bennett stepped out of the backseat, a look of fear upon her face as she laid eyes on the manor where she conceived her daughter. She turned to glance at the open road. Caleb had texted her a few miles back stating that they were half an hour out. She took a shaky breath and was about to reach for her child when Klaus beat her to it. She bit back a smile. The hybrid had become so drawn to the sleeping child in the last day in a half.

"Come along my dear," Klaus spoke in a low volume so not to wake up his niece. He stared down at her peaceful expression and felt his heart swoon once again. The child in his arms was proof that their family could grow somewhat. She wasn't his but the moment she locked eyes on him in the parking lot he felt a fierce protective nature towards her and Bonnie. His wolf had identified them as family-as pack.

"Thank you," she whispered and they walked towards the door which opened as they drew closer and a blur of blonde rushed over and tackled Bonnie to the ground with a shriek of delight while arms tightened around her in a bear hug.

"Bonnie!" cried a teary-eyed Caroline as they made impact with the ground. Bonnie's heart raced her chest as Caroline ran off at the mouth about how much she missed and how if she so much as tried to leave again she would make sure she tracked her down and dragged her back kicking and screaming. The blue eyed baby vampire just beamed down at her friend and then blushed, helping her up. "I'm sorry I was just so happy to hear your voice. You've gown so much."

Bonnie blushed, looking down at her twenty-five year old self before feeling a light tinge of jealousy for her forever seventeen year old friend. She was now five years physically older than her former lover/father of her child and eight years older than her best friend and her boyfriend. She cleared her throat. "It's alright Caroline."

"Where have you been?" the blonde asked and touched her cheek, wiping away the tears that had started to fall. Klaus walked past them and Bonnie's entire being stilled. She gave Caroline a look that said later and rushed after the hybrid carrying her child. Caroline followed, catching the shocked expression on Rebekah's face. Entering the manor, she watched as Klaus and Bonnie were ambushed by Rebekah who was asking to see. What did she want to see?

"Please Nik, let me see her," the blonde Original pleaded. Caroline came around to Bonnie's side and her eyes widened at the sight of the sleeping child in Klaus's arms. She was young, no older than seven or eight, with dark hair she knew was Bonnie's. Her complexion was lighter, just a tone, from the witch's as well and her lips were pulled back into a smile she had seen on one person.

Kol.

_Is this Kol's_ _child? _she thought as she watched the little girl shift, causing Klaus to look down upon her with worry in his eyes. It suddenly clicked in her mind. The child was Kol's and Klaus, being part wolf and highly valuing family, was protecting the child. He wasn't thinking like a vampire, he was thinking like a wolf. And his wolf side was protecting her from Rebekah.

"She won't harm her Nik," Bonnie spoke and he looked at her with gold tinged eyes. "She's your sister, and I'm allowing her permission to look at her."

He complied and slowly handed the slumbering babe into his sister's arms. Rebekah gazed down upon the girl, her legs dangling from her arms as she held her close to her chest. A smile blossomed across her face like a rose in spring and she her lips brushed along her temple like painting a canvas. The child shifted once more before her eyes squinted and she felt into slumber once more.

"What's her name?" Caroline whispered into Bonnie's ear.

"Ryder."

"What's everyone doing in the hallway?" Elijah called as he walked into the house, returning early from his trip to the Grille with Kol and Alaric. Both were currently back at the bar, thinking of ways to beat Damon into a bloodied mess just for the hell of it. His eyes widened at the sight of Bonnie Bennett standing amongst them and the sleeping child in his sister's arms. Footsteps sounded from upstairs and Lucy came rushing downstairs, fear etched in her eyes.

"Darling?" Klaus asked, instantly at her side. He cradled her face in his hands, letting their eyes met. "What's wrong?"

"She...he...they're back." She whispered, clutching a hold of her fiance. Her eyes landed on the young one resting in her aunt's arms and her eyes let the tears spill. "She wants her."

"Who wants her?" Klaus growled out. "Who wants to harm her?"

The door opened a moment later and Kol and Alaric walked in as Lucy murmured two words that caused everyone to still. "Esther."

* * *

When Caleb Danvers and his circle of coven mates and childhood friends pulled up to the manor beside Klaus's car, Reid piled out first and let out a whistle. The others did the same, Caleb being last as he killed the engine. The five had decided to have a bit of fun one last time before heading out, revisiting the cliff where they drove off Tyler's Jeep to scare the shit out the cops who had been chasing them. Now they had come to Mystic Falls, with the help of magic when Bonnie texted Reid begging them to get there fast. As they walked towards the door a voice stopped them.

"Who are you?"

The men turned to see a man dressed in black, with intense blue eyes and a head of dark hair. An old face stood next to him. Abby Bennett's eyes widened at the sight of the Sons of Ipswich standing just a few feet away from hell. She had joined Damon only because she wanted to know if Lucy could help her find her daughter. She didn't know why Bonnie had left.

"Abigail Bennett," Pouge spoke. She kept a poker face at his harsh tone.

"Or is Wilson still? After all it's been, what eight almost nine years, since you up and left your only daughter a second time? Did you come back because the doppelganger begged you to help her? Did she tell you why Bon left?" Reid hissed out. Caleb spoke a warning, just one, and Reid shut up but the anger was there. That wasn't just his protective, smart ass nature kicking in, it was also his love for Bonnie. The blonde Son had loved her since they were children but he was not going to force it on her. They had shared a few kisses in their early teens and did date for just a summer, but it cemented that Bonnie would always hold Reid's heart.

He didn't care that she loved a vampire, as long as she was happy. Caleb knew that. He knew that Reid was still in love with her, he knew that he looked at Ryder not just as a fellow witch but as Bonnie's daughter, as a little girl who needed protection from the world and the evils it brought. They all felt that way towards Ryder and for Bonnie.

The second oldest son watched as Abby looked pained before shocked crossed her. "Bonnie's here?"

"We didn't say that," Tyler stated, Chase wrapping an arm around his shoulders when he saw Damon giving him a once over. Smiling up at his boyfriend, the youngest stepped forward. "We never said that, Aunt Abigail."

Damon's mouth dropped open. This kid was Bonnie's cousin?

The door opened and Damon watched as Bonnie came rushing out. Caleb greeted her, wrapping his arms around his friend and the mother of his godchild. "You guys are here." She whispered into his chest. He hugged her closer.

"We couldn't let anything happen to you guys. Where's Ry?" Tyler asked.

"Upstairs with Lucy. She'll be asking for her Baby Boy," she laughed and the brunette rushed past her, but not being giving her a peck on the cheek, and into the house towards his cousin. Bonnie's green eyes widened and then narrowed at the sight of her mother and Damon. The male vampire dropped to his knees in pain and the witch walked up to him angry. "How dare you come here?" Her voice was low and icy, rage powering the magic that set his brain cells aflame one by one.

"Oh really little witch?" Damon growled through the pain. "Your little boy toy assaulted me!"

Bonnie smirked. "Good to know."

"Bonnie," she didn't look at her mother. She had abandoned her. "Please look at me."

"Why don't you go off and find Jamie? I'm sure he'll be happy to know you're stalking him again." Her words were more venomous then she would have liked but it was meant to string.

Arms encased her and she suddenly relaxed. "Calm down love," Kol whispered into her ear. "Ryder's calling for you."

Her attack stopped at the mention of her child. She looked up at Kol, who was still trying to grasp it all. He had a daughter, a daughter who loved him despite his faults. A daughter who had his eyes, his smile.

"Kol,"

"Go to her. We'll talk later?"

Bonnie nodded, planting a kiss on his cheek and rushing up see her child. Abby watched with confusion before she turned to Kol. "Who is Ryder?"

* * *

"Mama!" Ryder jumped into her mother's arms, her tiny ones encircling Bonnie's neck and her legs wrapped tight around her neck. "Mama, someone scary appeared at my window."

"Who?"

"A girl, she looked no older than eighteen. She just appeared at Ryde's window," Tyler answered. "I don't know who she is."

Ryder clung closer to her mother. "She scared me mommy."

Bonnie tightened her hold of her child. "Do you wanna go downstairs and see Uncle Caleb?"

Ryder nodded. As the four of them walked downstairs, Ryder asked to be let down. Kol looked up upon hearing Ryder's voice. Damon and Abby were sitting in the parlor and Abby's eyes widened when Ryder rushed past her and hopped onto Caleb's lap with a cry of joy. The dark eyed son smiled and kissed her forehead. "Hey there runt,"

"I'm not a runt!" Ryder frowned her eyes darkening.

Klaus scoffed. "There's the Kol in her."

"Careful brother, I still have my bat." Kol growled at him. Klaus shrugged off the empty threat.

"Okay hold on!" Damon sprung to his feet and turned to Bonnie, who was leaning against the railing with Tyler. "You had a kid?"

Bonnie just raised an eyebrow. "No Damon, I cloned myself and used a spell to make her physically appear to have Kol's eyes and personality traits. Yes I had a daughter," she rolled her eyes. "You're so stupid for an almost two hundred year old vampire."

Kol smirked and then looked at the child that was his. It still set his stomach off a bit. It wasn't that he didn't want a child, in his human years all he had ever wanted as to settle down and have a family, but then he was changed and he thought it would never happen. But it had and here was the proof in his seven year old daughter. Niklaus had told him everything. How Bonnie wanted to return but the thought of Elena Gilbert harming their child was too much for Bonnie.

He frowned suddenly. He turned to Damon. "Where is the doppelganger?"

"Her name is Elena and she was at home. I left her there so I could come see why Lucy wasn't helping us out." Damon snarled. "Why?"

Kol walked over and bent down to Ryder's level from her spot on Caleb's lap. "Ryder can you tell me what the woman looked like? The one who scared you?" his voice was soft so he wouldn't scare her.

"She had brown hair and it was straight, and big doe brown eyes. She looked at me and touched the window as if to grab me. Her lips moved. It sounded like she was saying someone's name. It looked like she was pronouncing Mama's name." Ryder explained.

"Elena," Bonnie said with protective look on her face. Klaus growled and suddenly all the vampires turned towards the door which opened. Footsteps were heard and they all tensed as a man with blonde hair and cold blue eyes took in all of them and his gaze landed on the small child.

"Well aren't all of you going to introduce me to my granddaughter?" Mikael Mikaelsen roused.


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: i do not own the vampire diaries. if i did, oh if i did, things would have gone down the hill in season three. but i don't own it but i would like to own up to that i want to slap julie plec for letting it let out of hand. *ahem* anyways, the only character i own is ryder. i also don't own the covenant characters.

For those who have seen or at least know of the Hunger Games, my vision of Ryder is Amandla Stenberg, who portrayed Rue of District 11 and one of my favorite characters, but just a tad bit younger in my eyes to kind of fit the bill. Also Ryder is seven years old, but she's close to eight so if I state that she is either seven or eight, it's just because I get her age slightly mixed up.

i decided to make this ten chapters instead. :)

Short chapter

enjoy

* * *

3/10: The Little Girl with Chocolate Eyes

Elena Gilbert sat in front of the fireplace, her dark eyes vacant as the flames before her danced. Her mind was still replaying the image that she had seen. She could still see those frightened chocolate eyes that stood out upon a face she knew from her childhood. A little girl whose eyes had been the shade of emerald and missing a tooth after Caroline had accidentally hit her in the face with her fist while trying to strike a younger version of herself for taking Matt as her buddy during a field trip to Georgia. When they had been eight years old, Bonnie's eyes had looked a darker green, with flicks of brown, and kinky hair. The little girl who she had seen was different, yet so similar.

Elena could remember trying to reach out, her fingers grazing the window pane, calling out Bonnie's name. The little girl's eyes widened even more and her mouth, opened a cry for her mother loud to her ears. Elena had fled shortly after that, not knowing if her mother was truly Bonnie or not. If she had seen Bonnie she was not sure what she would do.

After all, she had killed off her brother and father.

Jeremy still couldn't truly forgive her for that but he hadn't really spoken to her for the last few years. He was always away, heading off to God knows where and she could smell a female on him. She didn't know who it was and he always wore vervain to keep her from compelling him.

The chocolate eyed girl felt tears build up in her eyes. Everyone was abandoning her. Stefan had been the first when she allowed Damon to help her instead of going right to him and after he walked in on them sharing a kiss. Bonnie had left after she killed her father and brother, Caroline shortly after learning about her deeds. Now Jeremy was not even trying to be near her. Alaric had left her once she became a vampire, the tie between them gone after Bonnie broke the hold Ester had on them.

Hell even Damon wasn't talking to her, they had fought a few hours earlier about Bonnie, about how she left because they both hurt her. Damon refused to really take the blame, telling her that he may have caused her pain but it was Elena that destroyed her.

The young vampire wasn't aware of her tears before they were falling and then she pulled her knees up and to her chest. She had nothing.

"Poor Elena, all alone after realizing everything was her fault," she stilled at the voice. It was taunting and she turned her head to see the owner standing there with a casual smile.

"Katherine," she breathed out.

Her ancestor's smile turned into a smirk. "Miss me?"


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: i do not own the vampire diaries. if i did, oh if i did, things would have gone down the hill in season three. but i don't own it but i would like to own up to that i want to slap julie plec for letting it let out of hand. *ahem* anyways, the only character i own is ryder. i also don't own the covenant characters.

For those who have seen or at least know of the Hunger Games, my vision of Ryder is Amandla Stenberg, who portrayed Rue of District 11 and one of my favorite characters, but just a tad bit younger in my eyes to kind of fit the bill. Also Ryder is seven years old, but she's close to eight so if I state that she is either seven or eight, it's just because I get her age slightly mixed up.

i decided to make this ten chapters instead. :)

enjoy

* * *

4/10: A Warning

"I do hope somebody says something soon." Mikael quipped as he stood across from his family and extended add-ons. "And please, to save you all the unbearable questions of why am I here and how did I come back from the dead; I want nothing to do with your mother. I want to see the grandchild at least one of my children had been able to give me and a witch named Emily brought me back. And no, I am not lying. She said she would be with us shortly after I arrived in the house."

At those words, Bonnie's form when rigid and a sharp gasp escaped her. Kol turned to the mother of his child, worry etched in his features. "Bonnie, what is it? Bonnie?" he asked grasping her shoulders. Her head was bent for a moment before she looked up at him. Her eyes were older, wiser beyond her twenty-five years. She pushed his hands off of her and he felt a magic flow through him that did not belong to the woman he loved. She moved with grace, her lands folded at her center as she turned and met the eye of a room full of supernatural creatures.

"Thank you Mikael," she said and Damon stared at the young girl.

"Emily."

She nodded her head in his direction. "Damon," she said with a icy tone. "I see your promise was broken."

"Well forgive me for wanting to protect Elena." he shot back.

"And look where it got you," she quipped. "Your brother has left and all because you were blinded by the face of the woman you've loved for centuries. The name may be different, as is some of the personality, but mark my words, Damon; Elena is a Petrova born. One way or another, they tear apart the bonds between blood."

Tyler smiled gently at her, "Hello Emily."

A warm smile crossed her lips at the sight of the young boy. "Tyler, it's been some years since I've talk to you."

He blushed softly and Chase smiled down at his lover.

Her eyes locked on Ryder and she bent at her knees. "You do not need to gaze upon me with fear, little one. I am family and your mother trust me."

Ryder looked at the woman and then hesitantly stepped towards her,  
letting her small hand graze the surface of her mother's. The power that emitted from her made the seven year old feel a rush of warmth and security. She smiled softly and looked into the green eyes of her mother, seeing a wisdom that surpassed her parent.

"Okay what the hell?" Emily looked up at Damon, who was staring at her with a venomous gaze. "You're helping the Originals now? Seriously what the fuck has happened to you Bennetts that you've become so backstabbing?"

Emily narrowed her eyes at him. "You broke your promise to keep my family safe. Bonnie had lost so much, her mother included." She looked at Abby who bowed her head in shame. "And her only real happiness came with the Mikaelsen family and Caroline," she beamed at the blushing blonde vampire. "Does that answer your question, Damon? Or do you need more convincing?"

Damon snorted. "It's not my fault judgey didn't want to help Elena,"

A warm laugh caught everyone's attention. "Speaking of my little doppelganger, you might want to go check up on her. She's not so right in the head right now."

Emily turned towards the voice. "You're late Ms. Katherine."

Katherine scoffed, "Emily, I've told you. No more of that. Especially since it's coming from Bonnie."

Ryder's eyes widened and a grin crossed her lips. "Auntie Kat!" she rushed over to her, and Katherine bent down and scooped her up. The vampire held her close.

"Hey there sweetie," she greeted. "How is my favorite god-daughter?"

"I'm your only god daughter!" Ryder answered.

Caroline felt a slight pull of jealous but she shook her head. She hadn't been there for Bonnie, so why should she feel like she had a right to be the godmother? Best friend or not, you had to help and Caroline had not been there. She hadn't gone to Bonnie's house that night and demanded she go with her, she hadn't gone to check up on her. The blonde had given her place and it still hurt her and ate away at her to this day.

"Emily," said Mikael catching the witch's attention, "We do have more pressing matters."

"Of course," she nodded and turned to the group of supernaturals once more. "As you are all aware, Esther has returned to the world of the living. And this time she had brought with her someone else,"

"Who?" asked Caleb.

"His name is Silas," she noticed how Kol's entire form froze in fear. "And he is said to bring about the end of all time."

"And what does it have to do with any of us?" asked Damon.

"This has nothing to do with you," she snapped at him before looking at Ryder. "But it has everything to do with Ryder."

"Me?" the little girl whispered.

Kol was by his daughter's side in an instant. "What does she have to do with him?"

Emily sighed, "It is prophesied that in five years' time, a young witch will stand up against the being known as Silas. How this battle will go is unsure but now this, only one can survive while the other must die."

"That sounds like something straight out of Harry Potter," muttered Reid.

"Shut up Reid," Caleb stated.

"I have to..." the little girl gulped, "Kill someone?"

Emily nodded.

"No," said Ryder. "I won't do it. Not again,"

Kol gazed down at his daughter's shaking form. Emily bent down and touched her descendant's trembling shoulders. "I understand that you are frightened, child. Your mother was frightened as well and even now she is still frightened. Witches are supposed to give life not take it away. But sometimes, for the purpose of all beings—be they living, dead or undead, sometimes ending a life is necessary."

Ryder looked around the room, taking in every member of the family she never knew and people who had been in her mother's life since before she was even born. She looked back her father and her mother, who was currently posessed by her ancestor and then nodded to herself. She could do this. She would do this for them.

"When do I start training?" asked the child.

Emily smiled. "Soon."


End file.
